Lotion
by RandomGreekWoman
Summary: A few days Germany left for a few days. When he came back, he was craving sex from pretty much everybody. Soon, the only people left in his house to put up with his sexual cravings were Prussia, England, and Italy.Lemon,GerUK,GerIta,GerXPru. PLEASE R&R!


LOTION

Inspired by the song "lotion" by the greenskeepers

Germany was sitting on the couch in his living room, squeezing out a little bit of lotion into his palm. The German then rubbed his hands together, getting the lavender-scented lotion all over his large hands. Then he leaned over and applied the soft substance onto his right leg, running his hands up and down, up and down his leg. He squeezed another hearty amount into his palm, applying it to his other leg. He groaned at how amazingly smooth he could apply it, lotion is so brilliant.

He shed off his shirt and threw it on the ground. "Italy~!" he cooed, licking his lips in anticipation for his friend to arrive.

The Italian scampered in, a thin smile plastered on his face. "_Si,_ what do you want?" The Italian was wearing a maid's outfit that was little creased and clumped together in places from the larger nation grabbing at him.

"Rub lotion on my chest," Germany moaned, his shoulders loosening as he thought of how tender and nice his friend's fingers were. "Rub it all over me."

"No…" Italy cried. "You made me put lotion on your ass yesterday. Don't you think your skin would be smooth enough?"

Germany closed his eyes, and his striking pink tongue skirted out over his dark red lips, and opened one cerulean eye. "If you don't do it, I won't fuck you tonight. You know you want me to."

Italy's eyes widened. "No, I don't-"

"What did I tell you to address me as, Italy?" Germany growled suddenly, remembering the rule he had established.

"Master." He whispered.

"Thank you." Germany smiled and handed the lotion bottle to his Italian friend. "Get a move on. Prussia and I will be recording a sex-tape later on today and I want him to make a comment on how smooth my skin is."

"Okay, master." The Italian was so close to breaking down and weeping.

A few years ago, Germany left for a few days. He didn't tell anyone where or why he was going, but when he came back, he was fucked-up. He craved sex from Italy, Prussia, Russia, England, anyone, and forced Italy to walk around the house in a maid's outfit 24/7. Every night, when he went to bed, the sounds coming from his room were usually the music of him fucking Italy so hard he was usually in pieces the next morning or masturbating for at least an hour straight before passing out. It was absolute torture.

_Soon, other countries became affected. Greece was too busy being fucked that his economy was in shambles. He left Germany afterwards._

Soon, all that were brave enough the give up their lives for Germany's sexual pleasure were Italy, his live-long friend, Prussia, his brother (who was reduced from his awesome personality to nothing), and England, who suddenly had some affection for the two in Germany's Sexual Hell-Hole.

Germany grinned as Italy sat down next to him. "Master. I like it." He purred, lying down across his friend's knees.

Italy took a sample of the lotion into his hands and started rubbing it on the area below Germany's neck. Germany closed his eyes, breathing slowly. Italy massaged the substance on his neck and his chin, wincing as he heard Germany groaning. He took a quick glance at the bigger nation's crotch and saw his large erection, standing at attention, then locked his gaze down at the German, who had his eyes closed and humming a song.

"Vee…" Italy said, his eyes watering as he smoothed his hands over the German's chest. "I don't like this, Master. Why don't I get my older brother Romano to do it?"

"_Quatsh! _(qvach)(Nonsense)" Germany muttered. "Romano isn't as fucking sexy as you are. When I say I love you, I mean I love you. Now do it before I shove my dick down your throat. But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Germany opened his Persian blue eyes half-mast and opened his mouth slightly. "I'm actually a tad thirsty. Could you get me a drink?"

"Mater…" Italy whined. "You'll have to get off fir-"

"Call England to get his adorable, cute ass in here to get me some water," Germany husked. "Right before I..." The German thought of what sexual punishment he could do to his Italian friend. "Suck on you."

"E….E….EEENGGGGLLLLAAAANNNNDDDD!" Italy cried, a little trail of tears going down his face.

"Keep rubbing." Germany growled. "Put it on my nipples. Make 'em hard."

Italy took more of the lavender lotion and applied it to where the German told him to as England appeared. He was wearing that waiter outfit Francey-Pants usually makes him wear, but he didn't look happy about it at all. He had love-bites all over his neck and face, and bright red hand prints covered his body, along with bruises. His ass was covered with whip marks from Germany whipping him nearly every day. "Yes, Master?" he asked. Unlike Italy, he was still going strong, even though he sometimes didn't show it.

"Get me water before I hump you." Germany whispered as Italy trailed his lotion-covered finger in a circle around Ludwig's hard, vibrant pink nipple.

"I'd rather you hump me, Master." England whispered, placing his hands on either of Germany's shoulders. The German purred. "When you come back, stroke my dick for a little bit." He flicked out his coral pink tongue and closed his eyes. "Not that long, though."

England bowed and left the room, returning with a large glass of water with ice. He looked over at Italy and found him still rubbing lotion on Germany's nipples. Germany's eyes were closed and one of his hands was on his own erection, stroking it softly while humming a slow song. He opened a Maya blue eye and perked up his lips for a kiss.

"Gimme a kiss, you're just so fucking hot." Germany whined, gripping his dick slightly. England stifled a whine as he bended over to kiss the Germany, but only for a little bit.

"Now where's my water?" he asked, then told Italy to massage his toned stomach with the lotion. Italy let out a feeble "Vee" and started his new instruction.

"Right here, Master." The Brit walked over to him and gave him the glass. "Thanks." He sat up a little, rocking Italy's hands away from his body and drank it. Then he smiled at Britain and said "You know what to do next."

"I do?" Britain asked, then gulped for air and Germany took Britain by the throat and brought him close, then licked his face. He licked his nose, and brought him closer to lick his eyebrows, leaving them glistening with German saliva. He sat up now, totally abandoning Italy who was lightly rubbing lotion on his stomach.

"Hang on Italy," Germany husked as his Italian friend tried to escape. "Stay there." Then he returned to licking England's face.

Britain closed his eyes and tried hard not pull away as Germany licked his eyelids, letting out a low moan.

"Bitch…bitch stroke my dick." Germany husked, finally pulling away and letting go of Britain's throat, leaving a large hand-print on the Brit's pearly white skin. England blinked open his emerald eyes and stood up. "What about Italy, Master?" he asked the now always lusting German.

_Vee, don't draw his attention to me again! _Italy thought. _Make him think I'm bad; make him decide not to fuck me to pieces every night…_

"I don't care, stroke my dick!" Germany growled.

_If only Germany knew about Britain's secret ability to act_.

Britain shoved Italy out of the way and sat down next to Germany. He smiled at him, and then his hand darted towards the German's large, hot erection. He traced a single finger down Ludwig's length, then smiled at the moaning he won from the larger nation.

This went on for a while until Germany's eyes flashed with remembrance. "Follow me." he stood up and staggered over out of the room, calling over his shoulder for the other nations to follow. Britain and Italy looked at one another and followed Germany.

They found him lying on his bed, naked and hard. His eyes were a bright, vibrant electric blue, almost boyish. He was hanging over the side of the bed, upside-down. His blonde hair was ruffled and his face had a slight blush. He flashed the two the pearls he had in his mouth and brought his right leg up, then dropping his right arm, letting it sway next to his face, but no matter what he did, he couldn't distract the two from his large, hard, hot erection. If he wasn't a sexual monster, Italy would have found him kind of hot.

"Italy," he purred, rolling over and crushing his boner into the mattress with a wince. "Do you still have the lotion?"

"Master, we're actually out." Italy muttered. England gave him a sideways look, as if to say: _Really?_

"Then I suppose that I'll record that sex-tape now." Germany mused, giving Italy a confused look. "Fetch Prussia, you two."

"Then what do we do?" England asked, and then paused to wipe away a sudden, silent tear on his face. "Clean the house?"

"No, the house is already clean." Germany snapped. "You can take the rest of the week off! You've done me good. Get Prussia now, I haven't spent enough time with him."

England let the tears fall, wrinkling his eyes and placing his hands over them.

That's it.

_**Relief.**_

He was alive, he was free, and it was so sudden. He wept tears of joy, and pulled Italy close to him. Germany stared at him, getting more and more confused, then snapped for them to get Prussia.

Prussia was isolated from the other nations.

He lived in the spare bedroom downstairs, or, in other words, the basement. His bed was nice, and he was treated fairly, but every month Germany would come down and fuck him for the longest time. Shove his dick down Prussia's throat, bite him, rape him, pound into Prussia's opening….all the while singing that fucking lullaby Gilbert used to sing to Germany when he would cry as a young nation. Eventually, whatever sexual hell Prussia went through got into his head.

He fell out of contact with his friends. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and he had killed his pet bird long ago after suspecting him of telling the whole world about his misery. He cried and screamed when he heard the nightly hell from his younger brother's room. _What the hell had happened to him?_

"Prussia," England whispered.

The silver-haired man was on the end of his bed that was against the wall, right in the middle. On one side was a small bedside-table, with a small digital clock next to it, along with a table lamp. His sheets were ruffled and dirty, and clothes littered the ground. The lights were dim, and some left-over food was thrown around the room. Prussia held his head in his hands, his hair a mess, and his shirt was loose and stained.

"Get away from me," Prussia whispered in a loud voice, his ruby eyes widening.

"Germany wants you." Italy said. "He wants to fuck you..."

But whatever he was going to say was blocked out from Prussia throwing a shoe at him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he cried, tears running down his cheeks. He grabbed his silver hair and cried harder, throwing himself against the wall. "I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE, I DON'T WANT TO LOOK INTO THOSE FUCKING BLUE EYES AND FUCKING FUCK HIS FUCKING ASS!" Prussia was a mess, slumping down and throwing his head against the wall, closing his eyes and crying, nearly ripping out his white hair in clumps.

"Calm down…he probably wants to snuggle with you first…" England tried to soothe Gilbert the best he could.

"NOOOOOO!" Prussia wailed, his chest expanding, his heart seemed to be on fire. "HE'S A GODDAMN MONSTER!"

"No he isn't….you need to ask him what made him that way..." England walked over to Prussia, and then dodged an attack by another shoe.

"HE'S NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER! HE'S A FUCKING MONTER!" Prussia cried, throwing his head back against the stone wall again.

"Calm down Prussia…"Italy said, walking to the non-existent country.

"No…no, I will NOT calm down until that fucking…that FUCKING monster who took over my little brother…goes the fuck away!" Prussia wept, suddenly pulling England closer in a hug.

"Fuck, I want him BACK, I want my little brother back…I don't want that fucking sex thing upstairs, fucking everything that moves every day…FAAAAACCCKKKK!" Prussia screamed suddenly, pulling England close to his chest, leaning into his chest, his sobbing so loud and riddled with screams that the Brit didn't know what to do. He gestured for Italy to come closer, and the three fucked-up countries curled up in one big hug, all crying together.

Prussia wearily climbed the stairs, his eyes blood-shot from crying. England and Italy had refused to leave until Germany stopped fucking everyone. He agreed, but he was going to fuck Prussia first after that sacrifice of no sex for a week.

Prussia found Germany lying on his bed, with the windows open, letting in the fresh air from outside. He had his bed sheets pulled his to his chin, and was groaning. "More…more..."

There was a muffled voice underneath the sheets, and then Germany threw them off, revealing something that almost made Prussia scream.

It was Japan, but with cat ears and a suit that gave him a tail, He had long sock-things that covered pretty much all of his legs and gloves similar to it. His face was messed up, like he was lusting all the time, just like Germany.

"You're big; I can hardly get the tip of you in my mouth." Japan purred, stroking Ludwig's dick with slender fingers.

Germany groaned, shuddering from the Japanese man's gentleness.

"Can I suck you now?" Germany asked, but Japan only shook his head.

"I haven't made you come yet. You're getting harder and harder to please." Japan scolded with an evil smile on his lips.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany suddenly noticed his sibling in the doorway.

Gilbert jumped and stared at his little brother. "What?"

"Honestly now, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Well, you said that you fuck me after your week long ban on sex, but I see you've been cheating with…with…with Japan!" Prussia shrieked.

Japan stared at him and purred, stretching out like a cat, and then winked at Prussia. "I went to the same place he did, and I have to say, it's amazing."

Germany let out a growl, similar to a dog's. "Japan, can you get sucking now, please?"

Japan titled his head sideways, then whispered something to his fucked-up friend. Germany whined, but Japan turned to Prussia and hissed for him to get in the room.

Prussia dragged his feet into the bedroom, doing what Kiku told him to do.

"Close the blinds…"

Prussia closed the blinds, shutting out the outside world.

"Turn on the lights…"

Prussia turned on the lights, then dimmed them, like Japan told him to do.

"Now set the camera…"

Prussia felt a few tears run down his cheeks as he set up the camera. _Please don't make me join them…please don't make me join them..._

"Now, sit down and record us." Japan mewed, facing back to Germany, who was hard and hot. His navy eyes were glowing, and his hands were itching to rub them all over Japan's little body. "Can we start?" he begged.

"Yes. Start grinding me." Japan lowered himself onto Germany, who flipping themselves over and began grinding his hips into Japan's crotch. Japan let out a feeble mew, something like "Faster, dammit, harder, make me come!"

Prussia tried holding his hands to his eyes, but stopped when Japan let out a shout. "NO!"

"What?" Germany whined, sitting up.

"You're doing it all wrong." Japan huffed.

Germany frowned, then reached over and yanked on Japan's cat tail. "Blow me." he snarled, his love-bitten chest glittering in the dim light.

Prussia groaned. What was worse, Japan being grinded by his little brother or Japan sucking on him?

Japan huffed. "Sit up and let me. Your dick is irresistible."

_Prussia sunk back in his chair, careful to be silent as he let some tears fall._

Germany sat up against the bed board, straightening himself. Japan stretched out, his cat tail limp. He cupped one hand underneath Germany's balls, and stroked his dick with the other.

_They remind me of those virgins Germany makes me study…_

Japan nuzzled the tip of Germany's dick with his nose, licking his lips and letting out a purr. Germany groaned. "Get on with it!" he begged.

Japan nodded, and closed his mouth around the tip of Ludwig's penis. Germany moaned, closing his electric blue eyes. Prussia bit his fingers and looked away as Japan's took in more of his little brother into his mouth.

Seconds later, he vomited.

Japan let Prussia go after he sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked on his little brother for who knows how long.

Prussia returned to his room in the basement, holding his head and feeling woozy. His head was pounding, and he tried hard to forget of Japan…

That fucking bastard! What….what the hell!

Prussia curled up on his bed, and shuddered a she felt slender fingers pat him on the head.

"It's alright, Gilbert." England cooed. "We cleaned your roo-"

"I wanna see the _goddamn_ sunshine and feel the _fucking_ wind on my face and smell the _damn _fresh air." Prussia mumbled.

"What happened?" Italy asked, waddling over to them, still uncomfortable from the maid's outfit.

"Japan sucked on Germany for the longest time."

"You've been gone for at least a day, it seems." Britain reported, scratching his blonde mess of hair. "Nobody can have sex for that long."

"Those fucking monsters can, though." Prussia snarled, blinking in the dim, misty light.

The basement took sort of an upgrade. England and Italy had smuggled books and other things down into the basement, including sticks, leaves, rocks, and dirt. They were trying to make some sort of a forest for Prussia. Even though their attempts were horrible, it still cheered Gilbert up. The little light bulbs in the room were misty and covered with dust, and hung from little chords on the low ceiling. The hard stone walls were covered in doodles of pasta and things that the trio liked, and Britain had found a desk and made it safe enough for Prussia to write on. They made drapes for the small windows near the ceiling and (with a sacrifice from Britain), got Prussia a TV in the basement. It was sort of nice, but not enough to satisfy the trio's cravings of the outdoors. Italy and England also moved from the upstairs to the downstairs, in another effort to keep the trio happy.

Germany was, actually loosing up. He would go out and leave the three in doors to go walk his dogs or something, but when he came back he was always in the mood for cuddling, which was surprising, considering that he usually fucked them all the time. He came down from his room more often and called Prussia up to hand out-do what they should have been doing. But Prussia always refused.

England was always getting colds from wearing his now threadbare waiter outfit, so Germany allowed him to wear a butler suit instead. Although this only made Britain angry, he was quiet about it. Italy, however, was still stuck wearing that fucking maid's outfit.

"Vee…." Italy tried to get the two's attention. "Gilbert, I think Germany's coming."

Gilbert sat up and snarled at the German, who was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans.

"_Geh sterben!_ (go away)" Prussia shouted, picked up his pillow and throwing it at Germany, who merely ducked and continued walking.

"I'm sorry for being so sex-crazed the past few days," Germany began, but Prussia started screaming:

"A FEW DAYS? A FEW FUCKING DAYS? IT'S BEEN TWO WHOLE FUCKING MONTHS THAT YOU'VE BEEN GOING AROUND FUCKING US UP!" Prussia screeched, eyes watering.

Germany continued like he didn't get interrupted. "I've been going to a class where you aren't so…you know, craving after interaction with others-"

"INTERACTION?" Prussia screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE A FUCKING DUMMKOPF!"

"So, that's why I've been gone, y'know…"

"LIKE I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE NOW? YOU KEEP FUCKING LOCKING THE DOOR ON ME! I HAVE TO FUCKING PISS IN A GODDAMN BOTTLE!"

"And…I want to have…" Germany seemed at loss for what to say next.

"AN ORGY WITH US?"

"I want us to go to the bar together. Yesterday was my last day being…that way. I want to celebrate-"

" YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

"Gilbert, please!" Germany snapped, boring into his brother's ruined face with his gleaming sapphire eyes. "Listen to me! I'm not the monster I used to be."

"I STILL DON'T GIVE A SHIT. GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Germany walked over his brother and grabbed his throat, tightening his grip on his brother's neck as he turned him around. "England, go get my whip."

"But-!"

"Fucking do it, bitch!" Germany shouted, turning around to face the Brit. Arthur jumped and raced upstairs to Germany's room, digging though used condoms, porno movies, multiple editions of Playboy, and some yiff[1] to find it.

When he came back, Prussia had his pants and underwear thrown across the room, and Germany had him laying against his lap, spanking the shit out of him, a wicked, lust-driven smile on his face.

[1] furry porn

"Got it." He mumbled, wishing that he had flushed it down the toilet and lied about it being missing. Germany snatched it from him, and whipped the Brit's ass.

"OW!" Brit grabbed his burning ass cheeks with his hands and turned to glare at the German. "What the flying fuck did you do that for?"

"You're one hell of a naughty, naughty butler." _**SMACK!**_ Germany hit England again with his whip, shoving his ass-bruised brother to the ground, who was breathing heavily.

"You need to be punished." _**SMACK! **_Britain fell over from the force of the whip having sharp contact with his sensitive ass.

"G-G-G-Germany- "Arthur began, rubbing his ass and staring at the man in dismay.

"What" _**SMACK! **_"Did I" _**SMACK! **_"Tell you" _**SMACK!**_ "to call" _**SMACK!**_ "me, Arthur?"

"Master! Master, stop whipping me!" England shrieked, trying to get away.

"Master…Oohh, I'm so fucking hard right now." Germany purred, ripping off his shirt and breathing heavily, his smooth, toned chest glistening with sudden sweat. He wriggled out his pants and flung his underwear towards Prussia, who was curled up on the ground and holding his red-as-an-apple ass, unconscious from his ordeal.

Germany slid England out of his butler pants and ran his fat fingers over the hem of his underpants. "Are you tight? I hope not." He husked, pulling the undergarments off and mounting the other country.

"Owwww!" England winced as Germany's soft skin touched his sore ass.

After Germany mounted Britain, he lined his throbbing dick up with England's opening, and invaded him, thrusting as hard as he could into the frail nation. Britain screamed, stretching his fingers out and raking his fingernails across the stone ground, creating a nails-across-chalkboard sound that was drowned out by his own shrieking. Germany let out a moan as he came inside the nation, and got off him, leaving his "butler" on the ground, shriveled up and crying.

Italy jumped as he felt himself being thrown over Germany's broad shoulder, and let out a stream of "Vee"s as the German spanked him for a while.

"Where is Romano hiding?" he asked, marching upstairs to his room and throwing the Italian on the bed. Italy sat up and started whining. "I don't know…"

"Oh, his dick sounds so fucking satisfying right now, if I could foam at the mouth right now I would." Germany groaned, dropping on the bed next to Italy, rubbing his dick with his palm, then cupped his testicles and slid his hand away, whining in delight. "Get the phone and call him up. I don't think I've fucked him yet."

"No!" Italy shouted, crawling away from the German. "You will not harm my brother!"

Germany continued to cup his balls and pull his hand away, his navy eyes staring into space. Then he licked his hot pink lips and rasped: "That's very nice of you, but would you like it if I pounded my throbbing cock into _you _or _your brother_?"'

Italy frowned. "Fuck me, fuck _me _master, and spare my brother, please." Italy whined. Germany stopped playing with himself and looked at him in wonder. "No, no, you're getting old. I don't want to fuck someone whose body adjusted to my monstrous-sized dick. Get your brother or I'll…I'll…"

Italy whined. "Please, don't tell me. I'll do it, never mind master." He crawled away and picked up the phone, and dialed his brother.

Romano woke up to the phone beeping near his bedside. His blinked his blurry eyes and grabbed blindly for the phone. He answered the call nastily, demanding who was calling him.

"That the hell do you want?"

"_Get over here, to Germany's house, right away."_

"Feliciano?" Romano questioned, surprised. "What did that damn potato eater do to you, dammit?"

"_Hurry!"_

**BEEP.**

Romano heard Italy hanging up, so he threw the phone across the room. Spain jolted out of his sleep next to him, rubbing the love-bite Romano gave him on his neck. "What happened, Roma?" he asked eyes wide.

"Nothing, Antonio. Well, I'm a lying bitch, aren't I? Damn potato eater's got Italy all chained up or something, he needs my help." Romano patted his lover's head and slid out of the bed, pulling on his underwear. Spain crawled over to Romano and frowned. "Can I come? Do you think he'll need me too?" 

Romano sighed, yanking on a blue polo shirt. "No, I'm sorry. You better stay here."

Spain whined, rolling over and started rubbing his love-bite again. "Don't take too long, Roma." He told his lover, worry in his eyes.

Romano rolled his eyes and yanked on khaki shorts, grabbing a belt and putting it on. "I don't know how long it will take."

"Why are you dressed so nicely, like you're going to Florida?" Spain asked. "Not that I mind it, of course."

"Shut up and give me a kiss." Romano snarled, leaning over and tapping his cheek. Spain lightly skinned his lips over Romano's cheek and smiled. "Come back soon." He said.

Romano nodded and walked out.

_To be continued…_


End file.
